


Vertrauen wagen

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Weihnachtsfeier auf dem vierzehnten Revier und ein Mistelzweig, der für Überraschungen sorgt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Für das Weihnachtwichteln auf [Deutsch-Fandom](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/) und den de-Bingo-Prompt "Film/Foto/Video".
> 
> Nichts neues unter der Sonne, aber das ist bei Weihnachtsfluff ja vielleicht auch nicht ganz so wichtig. ;)

Die Weihnachtsfeier auf dem vierzehnten Revier war dieses Jahr besonders heiter, das fiel Lothar sofort auf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Dienst ausnahmsweise schon seit Tagen sehr beschaulich verlaufen war und bis auf ein paar Nachbarschaftsstreits, Tannenbaumdiebstählen und betrunkenen Weihnachtsmarktbesuchern kaum etwas anfiel. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Henning und Harry einen Weihnachtspunsch zubereitet hatten, der zwar alkoholfrei war, aber dennoch einen herrlichen Festtagsduft verbreitete und unheimlich gut schmeckte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass irgend jemand einen Mistelzweig im Bereitschaftsraum aufgehängt hatte, der immer wieder wie von Geisterhand seine Position zu wechseln schien, sodass man nirgendwo sicher sein konnte. Schon bald hatte jeder einen Kuss oder zumindest eine herzhafte Umarmung erhalten – glücklicherweise nahm das hier niemand so genau – und der Spaß daran schien noch lange nicht nachzulassen.

Gerade wechselte der CD-Spieler von ... was auch immer in der Popmusik als Weihnachtslied durchging auf ein besinnliches _White Christmas_ , woraufhin die Gespräche rundherum gedämpfter wurden. Nur Dirk war noch deutlich zu vernehmen als er den Refrain mitbrummte, die Stimme rau und tief und doch irgendwie feierlich. Romantisch war das, auch wenn der Bereitschaftsraum trotz aller Kerzen und Tannenzweige immer noch der nüchterne Bereitschaftsraum war.

Die Leute waren es einfach, die das Vierzehnte zu dem machten, was es war. Lothar sah sich nach Dietmar um, der ihm besonders am Herzen lag und dessen Nähe er gerade jetzt vermisste. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, denn Dietmar fand sich von ganz alleine neben ihm ein. Ihre Ellenbogen berührten sich leicht, und Lothar genoss die vertraute Präsenz an seiner Seite, ihr wortloses Einvernehmen. Es war einer dieser Momente, die so unscheinbar schienen und in denen doch alles perfekt war, so als könne nie wieder etwas schief laufen.

Während Lothar so in seine Gedanken vertieft war, rief Anna auf einmal "Mistelzweig!", fröhlich Dirk und die Musik übertönend. Gelächter folgte.

Lothar brauchte ein Weilchen, bis er begriff, dass das ihm galt, ihm und Dietmar. Überrascht sah er nach oben. Tatsächlich, sie standen mitten unter dem Mistelzweig, auch wenn Lothar hätte schwören können, dass das Ding vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht dort gehangen hatte.

Und nun?

In all den Jahren hatten sie nie darüber geredet, was sie den anderen von ihrer Beziehung erzählen wollten. Sie waren beide sehr private Leute, und sie waren damit aufgewachsen, Verhältnisse mit Männern nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. So hatten sie einfach automatisch alle Art von Zuneigung auf die eigenen vier Wände beschränkt. Lothar hatte darin bisher auch kein Problem gesehen. Gut, die Streitereien hatten sie nie ganz vom Arbeitsplatz fernhalten können, und vielleicht dachte sich der ein oder andere auch seinen Teil nach all den Jahren, die sie jetzt schon zusammen lebten, aber es hatte nie jemand etwas gesagt oder gefragt. Wenn er nun so zurückdachte, wurde Lothar allerdings bewusst, wie alle immer so voller Anteilnahme waren, so tolle Kollegen und auch gute Freunde, egal, was zwischen ihm und Dietmar vorfiel.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Vertrauen zu wagen.

Er drehte sich zu Dietmar um und berührte ihn am Arm. Was er wohl über die ganze Sache dachte? Er konnte ihn ja schlecht fragen, nicht, wenn alle dabei zusahen. Klar, mit einer Umarmung wäre er auf der sicheren Seite, aber wann gab es schon mal so eine Gelegenheit? Im Grunde genommen war das wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss, die Nervosität, die Unsicherheit, das Gefühl einer bevorstehenden Veränderung zum Guten oder Schlechten. Lothar konnte sich noch deutlich daran erinnern, dass sie sich fast so wie jetzt gegenübergestanden hatten. Dann sah Dietmar ihn an, leise lächelnd – genau wie damals, und nach so langer Zeit hatte Dietmars Lächeln noch nichts von seiner Wirkung auf Lothar verloren. Er beugte sich vor, Dietmar kam ihm entgegen, und ihre Lippen fanden sich ohne Probleme. Dietmar war warm und sanft, seine Hand lag beruhigend auf seiner Brust und gab ihm Halt. Fast hätte Lothar die Welt um sich herum vergessen mögen.

Das ging natürlich nicht, sie waren schließlich nicht alleine, darum löste er sich nach einigen Augenblicken widerwillig von Dietmar. Es war still geworden um sie herum, Musik und Gespräche waren verstummt. Die Nervosität kehrte unvermittelt zurück, und er musste einmal tief Luft holen, bevor er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. Doch alles was er sah waren freundliche Gesichter. Anna strahlte ihn an, Dirk machte das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen über ihre Schulter hinweg und Rolf nickte ihnen wohlwollend zu. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?

Dietmar griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Henning legte eine neue CD ein, die Feier ging weiter und alles war so wie immer, nur ein wenig besser. Schon komisch, wie einfach manche Dinge waren.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später fand Lothar einen Briefumschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch, weiß und unbeschriftet. Ein paar Fotoabzüge purzelten hinaus, auf denen er und Dietmar zu sehen waren – auf der Weihnachtsfeier unter dem Mistelzweig. Lothar konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, Harry mit einer Kamera gesehen zu haben, aber er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie in diesem Moment fotografiert hatte. Ihm wollte das Ganze schon peinlich sein, aber dann musste er doch zugeben, wie gelungen die Fotos waren. Er und Dietmar fotografierten beide nicht viel, und sie besaßen auch nur so ein billiges Ding, mit dem man nur mehr schlecht als recht knipsen konnte. Vor allem hatten sie keine Bilder von sich als Paar, was natürlich daran lag, dass sie nach außen hin noch nie ein Paar gewesen waren.

Sich selbst und Dietmar jetzt so vor sich zu sehen war eine Überraschung. Wie sie sich ansahen, wie sie sich festhielten, wie sie sich küssten und dabei glücklich aussahen – ein echtes Paar. Nicht, dass er die Bestätigung gebraucht hätte, aber es war doch schön, sie in der Hand zu halten.

Bevor er die Fotos zurück in den Umschlag steckte, drehte er sie um. "Frohe Weihnachten" stand auf der Rückseite, in einer Handschrift, welche Harrys sein konnte.

Ja, die Weihnachtsfeier dieses Jahr war wirklich etwas besonderes gewesen. Er freute sich darauf, Dietmar die Fotos zu zeigen, und er würde nicht vergessen, sich bei Harry dafür zu bedanken.


End file.
